MINDSTORMS EV3
Composants electroniques HE&EE P-brick The EV3 robot is a programmable brick. It has four input ports, four output ports, a mini USB port (special use of NXT), a USB port (new for ev3), an SD card slot (new for ev3), a speaker, five buttons (center, right, left, up, down, back button), backlit button with three colors (red, orange, green; new for ev3) and screen (larger than that of NXT). It has 64 times more operational memory than NXT. Uses six AA batteries or a special rechargeable battery. There is one in the HE set and one in the EE set. Medium servo-motor Smaller, cheaper and less powerfull servo-motor. Also works as turn sensor. There is one M-motor in both EE and HE sets. Large servo-motor Larger, more expensive and more powerful servo-motor. Also works as turn sensor. Has turning parts on two sides. There are two L-motors in HE set and two in EE set. Touch sensor Touch sensor is a sensor with a button, which detects, when button is pushed. There is one touch sensor in HE set and two in EE set. Color sensor Color sensor is sensor, which can detect colors (7 colors and no color) and level of light. There is one color sensor in HE set and one in EE set. Cable pack Cable pack is a pack of cables. In cable pack there are four cables 25cm long, two cables 35cm long and one cable 50cm long. There is one cable pack in HE set and one in EE set. USB wire One in HE set and one in EE set. HE only IR sensor Measures distance between itself and object in front of it, using infrared signals. Also works as IR reciever. There is one in a set. IR beacon It has five buttons and four infrared channels. It uses two AAA batteries. There is one in a set. EE only Gyrosensor Measures an angle and side of tilting. There is one in a set. Ultrasoinc sensor Measure distance between itself and an object in front of it using ultrasonic signals. Not in HE or EE Recargable battery Charger NXT sensors There are some sensors in NXT, which ev3 doesn't have, but ev3 P-brick can use any sensor or motor from NXT and NXT 2.0. Track3r Track3r is a stupid, basic model of mindstorms ev3 home edition. It is a tracked machine and it features four changable accesories (bi-blade, bazooka, claw and hummer). It uses all 3 motors, IR sensor, color sensor, IR beacon and P-brick. It has five ready official missions. Track3r uses the "map", cut from the box for each mission, except mission 4. Mission 1 Here it uses all three motors and P-brick from electronics, one tire from other parts and bi-blade from accesories. It mives forward, puts tire off the "map" and moves backward. Mission 2 Here it uses the same electronics, but four tires and bazooka instead of bi-blade. It turns left and shoots left tire column then turns right and shoots right tire column. Mission 3 Here it uses same electronics, but two tires and claw as an accesorie. There are two tires in front of it, it mives to one tire, grabs it, turns right and puts it on anither circle. Than it does the same with second tire and moves back. Mission 4 Here the same elctronics + IR sensor are used, no tires are used and accesorie ia a hummer. IR sensor is placed at back. Robot moves, turning a bit, and if something is in front of IR sensor, robot turns 180 degrees and hits it with hummer. Mission 5 Here P-brick, all three motors, IR sensor, IR beacon and color sensor are used from electronics, four tires are used and an accesorie is bi-blade. Tires are placed on colored circles of "map" and bi-blade is turning all the time. You should control it with remote control, remove tires, scan colirs of circles with color sensor and avoid red lines. P-brick records the time and counts your top result. Category:Robotics kit Category:Hobby robot Category:Entertainment robot Category:Robotics kit